


Liebe. Punkt.

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Ja ... ich weiß.” Er war ein bisschen erstaunt über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel.





	Liebe. Punkt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hierfür habe ich meine Schreibpause unterbrochen. ;-) 
> 
> Zu dem Titel hat mich [Dunja Hayali](https://www.zdf.de/nachrichten/heute/hayali-kommentar-25-jahre-abschaffung-paragraf-175-102.html) inspiriert. Finde ich sehr passend.
> 
> Ich widme die kleine Geschichten allen Menschen dieser Welt, die aufgrund ihrer sexuellen Orientierung diskriminiert wurden oder noch immer diskrimiert werden. Ich denke an euch. ♥

Thiel schielte zur Wanduhr. Puh, nur noch fünf Minuten, dann ging es endlich in den verdienten Feierabend. „Und was haben Sie heute noch so vor, Nadeshda?”

„Ich treffe mich gleich mit zwei Freundinnen, wir gehen ein wenig shoppen.”

„Oh, dann viel Spaß dabei.” Brr, shoppen, definitiv nichts für ihn.

„Danke. Und Sie, Chef? Haben Sie auch noch was vor?”

„Nee, also nichts Besonderes. Werde noch was essen und so.”

„Gestern vor 25 Jahren wurde in Deutschland der Paragraf 175 abgeschafft.”

„Ja ... ich weiß.” Er war ein bisschen erstaunt über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Ein riesiger Skandal ist das.” Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie meinen damit aber nicht die Tatsache, dass er abgeschafft wurde, oder?” Das würde ihn doch sehr enttäuschen, aber so schätzte er Nadeshda eigentlich nicht ein.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist eine Schande, dass er _erst_ vor 25 Jahren abgeschafft wurde. Vor 25 Jahren, überlegen Sie doch mal, das ist noch gar nicht so lange her!”

„Ja, das stimmt, ist echt noch nicht lange her.” Er konnte sich jedenfalls noch gut an die Zeit vor über 25 Jahren erinnern, und dass er sich damals niemals getraut hätte, mit einem Mann etwas anzufangen, auch heimlich nicht. Es war darüber getuschelt worden, dass seine Kumpels Peter und Lars ein Paar waren, ob sie das tatsächlich gewesen waren, wusste er nicht, aber zumindest Lars lebte heute offen mit einem Mann zusammen. Und wer konnte schon sagen, was vielleicht aus Jochen mit den schönen Augen und ihm geworden wäre, wenn nicht all die Umstände ... Nee, so wahnsinnig lange war das wirklich alles noch nicht her.

„Am schlimmsten ist es aber, dass es diesen beschissenen Paragrafen überhaupt je gegeben hat!” Nadeshda klang richtig aufgebracht.

„Das sehe ich genauso.” Er nickte eifrig. „Lässt sich ja leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen.”

„Nein, leider nicht. Na ja, wenigstens hat sich inzwischen doch so einiges in Deutschland getan, was die Rechte Homosexueller betrifft.”

„Ja, sogar ganz normal heiraten dürfen ... sie bei uns mittlerweile.” Am Tag, als die Ehe für alle beschlossen worden war, hatten ihm Tränen in den Augen gestanden. Und auch wenn sein Wunsch höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde, so wünschte er sich dennoch, dass es irgendwann einmal überall auf der Welt möglich sein würde, zu heiraten und normal und ohne Angst leben zu können, egal welche sexuelle Orientierung man hatte.

„Zum Glück.”

„Ja, zum Glück.” Er atmete tief durch und schluckte einen kleinen Kloß runter. Oh Mann, irgendwie hatte ihn das kurze Gespräch jetzt ja ganz schön aufgewühlt.

 

„Grüßen Sie später Boerne von mir, ja?” Nadeshda zwinkerte ihm bedeutungsvoll zu. 

„Sie ... Sie wissen Bescheid?” Seine Ohren begannen zu glühen. Sie hatten ihre Beziehung noch nicht öffentlich gemacht bisher, war ja auch alles noch ziemlich frisch, in den nächsten Tagen wollten sie sich als Erstes bei seinem Vater outen.

„Nun ja, ich habe es mir zumindest stark gedacht.” Nadeshda schmunzelte. „Die ein oder andere Verhaltensweise von Boerne und Ihnen war in den vergangenen Wochen ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz ... unauffällig.”

„Ups, ich verstehe.”

Sie lächelten sich an, dann wurde Nadeshda wieder ernst. „Ich freue mich für Boerne und Sie.”

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, Nadeshda.” Schon wieder ein Kloß im Hals.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und sie ging auf. „Guten Abend, Frau Krusenstern und Herr Thiel.”

„Guten Abend.”

„Abend, Boerne.”

„Thiel, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich Sie vielleicht nach Hause fahren soll?”

Er grinste. „Komm ruhig kurz rein, Boerne.”

„Oh, ach so.”

Sie sprachen noch einen Moment zu dritt miteinander, dann verabschiedeten sich Boerne und er von Nadeshda.

 

Als sie zusammen zum Auto liefen, griff Thiel zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit nach Boernes Hand.


End file.
